Tables come in a variety of styles and are used for a variety of reasons. Sometimes when tables are not in use they need to be stored. Non-folding tables require a large amount of storage space. A folding table offers benefits over non-folding tables in that it takes less storage space, is easy to disassemble and easy to assemble. A folding table that does not have to be disassembled for storage will reduce the possibility of pieces being lost or damaged. While folding tables already exist, new designs for such tables continue to benefit consumers by providing alternatives that may better suit a particular situation.
There thus exists a need for a folding table that is easily assembled and disassembled using a novel leg design. The present invention uses means to attach legs to a table top to provide a solid base for a table top and also allow the table to be folded in a manner that reduces the storage space for the table and keeps all of the pieces of the table attached to the table.